


Beautiful

by Phayte



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ballet AU, Light Dom/sub, Nipple Clamps, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Threesome, ticking clock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 00:24:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11543565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: A Prompt from the Saltwife - Give me Ballet Dominatrix Lilia domming the hell out of Yuuri and Yurio during ballet class. Well here is my attempt at it... I won't say she is domming the hell out of them... but she gets the job done!





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackmountainbones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmountainbones/gifts).



The room was dead silent. The only sound was the two of them breathing slowly. Yuuri sat with his feet tucked under his bottom, knees splayed apart and his hands resting on knees. He knew better than to look up, or over. He knew she would know. She always knew. Both sat in mirrored position towards one another and waited. Yuuri felt as if the tick of the clock on the wall was in time with his heart beat. Steady breath in and out.

_ (tick tock tick tock) _

The turn of the doorknob echoed into the room and both knew to continue looking down- never look up. Sharp heels clatter on the floor as they steadily grow closer. Eyes focused down, that is what was expected. Breathing soft and steady. No matter how bad your knees hurt, you did not move.

Black pointed leather toes shows into his vision as his gaze stayed down. There could be no movement, no increase of breath.

“You may,” was all that was spoken. The voice was harsh in the quiet room.

Leaning forward, Yuuri placed a hand to balance him on either side of the leather clad boot and slowly brought his lips to the leather. Three seconds-- three seconds only and he was expected to rise and slowly rock back on his heels; into position. The black leather went out of sight and he heard those words again.

“You may.”

Yuuri could hear a slight rustle as Yuri did the same. It took everything in him not to look as that golden head leaned forward and pressed those pink lips against those boots. He was trained to be obedient. He was trained to do as he was told. They had sold their body and souls over for their positions in the academy and he would not let his curiosity ruin it.

_ (tick tock tick tock) _

“Stand, both of you.”

Gracefully, they both rose to their feet, hands to their sides, heads down. Her lessons always intense, always by her rules. 

The seconds roll by, the click of her heels as she slowly moved around the room- she is assessing them, making sure they prepared properly. Cleanly shaven, hair tied back (Yuri), perfect posture, perfect subs.

He wanted to peek up, but he knew better. He could almost hear Yuri breathing heavy and knew she was standing there just looking at them. The only inclination she had moved, was the click of her heels on the floor.

“You may relax.”

Shoulders only slumped a little and back not as straight. He lifted his head and his eyes met those intense green eyes ahead of him. He could hear the heels as they clicked back his way and stop behind him. He saw a smirk on Yuri’s face as a cloth was draped over his eyes. Deep breath through his nose and slowly out his mouth. Everything went still.

_ (tick tock tick tock) _

He felt as a thin tight body pressed towards his back. There was a satin gloved hand that ran up the side of his ribs. Her body was tight and pressed against him, their muscles slightly twitched against each other.

“You were off today.”

She did not need to explain more. He was off in practice. He knew if he could see, Yuri would be giving him that look- that knowing look. Everything around his vision was black, the clock ticking louder. He could hear every breath they took in the room. He could almost hear as those satin gloves moved up his side again.

“I need my principle in top form, every day.” Those words right at his ears, they trickled down his spine. He felt as she moved back and then could hear the clicking of those heels.

“Yurochka! Go to the bar and warm up,” he heard her spit out.

She did not mean to dips and plies. No, she meant for him to stretch and bend. This was different. This was why she made them wear tan linen shorts that rolled at their hips, no tops and ballet slippers on.

He could hear the shift of Yuri’s body as it moved and bent around himself at the bar, his shoes made the slightest scuffing sound. Being without sight made him hear everything. Satin gloves ran up and down his body, pinching his nipples- past the point of pain. Hissing out, he bite back the moan in his throat.

( _ tick tock, tick tock) _

Pain that erupted on his chest, he knew she had placed on the clamps on him. The fire erupted around each of his nipples as the chain was set between them, weighing them down. It was a discomfort, one he could handle though. He breathed heavier and set his thoughts elsewhere. If he did not think about the burning in his chest, he could get through it. The heels clicking away from him, he knew he was left there to think through the pain.

He did not know what was going on around him, he knew she had walked over to Yuri and whispered something to him. He could hear as Yuri gasped then hear the clear ‘ _ Yes ma’am’ _ as he heard the movements through the studio once more.

His nipples throbbed, still manageable, tolerable. Deep breath through his nose, slowly out his mouth. Balling his fist he stood still. His mind captured and entranced over the fire through in his chest, he did not hear the movements around him. There was no ticking of the clock in his ears, just the roar of the clamps that seem to only weigh down hard on his chest.

A slight brush over the crotch of his pants had him let out the air in his lungs. So occupied with burn in his chest he almost missed the light stroke. He had to wonder if it had happened as he was not listening for sounds. The sensation came back again and he knew he was being touched. This time it was firmer, no question that he was being touch. He did not know whose hand was cupping him as his cock started to grow in their palm.

The distraction from the clamps was the palm at his dick. His thoughts ran to how the fingers curled under his balls and gently moved on the underside of them through his pants. Each deep breath in, causing the pull on his nipples to intensify, but it was no longer pain. There was a warm sensation that was growing through his body as that hand slowly rubbed over his pants and he felt a graze of lips across his cock, over the pants, then they were gone. He knew his mouth was pouted wanting more, but he knew it was not coming.

The hand on him unyielding as the palm moved up and down across his ever growing dick. The pants would conceal nothing of his arousal. The pressure building as different sensations where flowing through his body.  A moan slip from his mouth, quiet, but audible. There was a slight laugh heard and he knew whose hand was on him. Those fingers pressed and rubbed underneath his sac as that palm steadily ground into him and before he could rock his hips into it, the hand was gone. Everything went quiet again. He found himself blinking behind the silk over his eyes, knowing it would do nothing to help.

( _ tick tock, tick tock) _

The distinctive feel of a mouth pressed over his pants along his length caused him to gasp loudly. The warm air from the open mouth across his cock seeping into the fabric around his dick. Those lips wrapping his length against his pants. He felt as the their tongue started to press against the material, wetting the front of his pants. It continued to move and up and the length of dick as it mouthed at him. Soft almost not there brushing of their lips up and down his dick changed to a stronger purpose. The mouth breathing into him, pressing into him.

A click of heels and he felt a satin hand on his chest while a warm mouth still breathed and licked at his pants. A gentle pull then the clamps released. A cry of relief as the blood rushed through his body to his chest. Painful to the point of pleasure.

“That is enough Yurochka,” the voice spoke and the pressure was off his crotch.

He moaned out as he felt the dampness across his groin and the pressure off his nipples. Satin gloves back on his chest, pulling at the pert nipples he knew were standing out proudly. He had to hiss out as the sensitivity was heighten.

“You did well. You worked through it.” another pinch and he hissed again. A soft caress around the sensitive skin and he felt himself shift back on his heels a bit. Satin gloves worked up his chest slowly to his shoulders and behind his hair. He felt the pull of the silk being removed and blinked around the light.

She kept her arms around him and pressed her chest into his. His nipples brushing over the soft leather corset around her chest. It hurt, but felt good at the same time. Her gaze into his eyes was intense as she laced those satin gloves through his hair then leaned in to bite his bottom lip. It was not a kiss, it was a demand. She kept her teeth in his lip and pulled a bit. He could feel the blood rush to his mouth when she let go. Those satin hands trailing down his sides as it cupped the damp area on his leggings.

“To the barre now, Yurochka. Hold first position.”

Those hard eyes kept locked on his. He had forgot breathing was a possibility. The satin of the gloves as the graced his cheek down to his jaw. Tilting his head she wrapped those long thin satin fingers around his neck. She did not squeeze his neck, but held her hand steady. The other satin hand trailing down his naked chest, stopping at his sensitive nipples. A hard pinch and he was biting at his sore lip to keep from crying out.

Wishing to hear the clock tick, he closed his eyes, hoping to block out the sensation of those gloves on his nipples.

“No you don’t,” she said, “Open your eyes.”

Opening his eyes, he saw as those dark eyes pierced into him, he could almost feel them pierced through him. Another twist of his sore nipple and relief was found. Breathing out, he allowed his tortured nipple to throb.

“Join him at the barre,” she demanded.

He felt as the satin glove released him and he gracefully went over to the barre, holding first position. His cock strained against the dampness in his leggings, making the position uncomfortable.

“Move through your positions,” she said while pulling over a chair and sitting.

Fumbling through his movements, Yuuri found it almost impossible to do them with his cock hard in damp pants. It rubbed with each turn and movement, he was not sure if this was a good sensation or not. Pausing for a moment, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

( _ tick tock, tick tock) _

“Why did you stop?” her voice was low, but it filled the room.

“S-sorry ma’am,” he said as he grabbed the bar to move again.

“You are still off,” she said.

Looking over to Yuri, he saw a slight shake of his head. Deep breath in, Yuuri turned his feel out and bent slowly. The scrape of his cock against the linen made his gasp slightly and almost stumble his position. His back was not straight enough, he feet not turned out enough.

“Enough,” she hissed out.

He could hear the disappointment in her voice. Even in the one simple word. One word that echo around the room and grasped onto the ticking of the clock. He heard the word five times over in his head. Yuri held still and his green eyes showed the disappointment in her voice.

“Yurochka, come.”

Graceful with each step, his toes pointed as he walked, toe to heel, toe to heel- he kneeled in front of her. Slight contentment crossed through Yuuri’s mind as he watched how graceful and easy it was for Yuri to move and bend to her every will and task. Even in their state of arousal, Yuri never faltered the way he did.

“Such a good boy,” she said calmly as she sat on her chair with her long lean legs crosses, “Come to me.” She beckoned to him.

Uncrossing her legs, she spread them gracefully as Yuri settled between them. He sat with his legs under him and his knees bent. Taking her hand, she caressed down his face and cupped his chin.

“Such beauty,” she said as she stared into those green eyes.

Standing at the barre, Yuuri could only grasp it as he watched. His knuckles whitened as his grip only tightened on the brass beam. His breath shuddered as he watched the scene lay out in front of him. The longing in his arousal only grew the more she ran her hands over that pale flesh of Yuri’s.

Lilia’s top was laced with black cording. It cinched in at her waist and pushed any flesh she managed to have to form breast in the corset. Using her long graceful fingers, she unlaced the top few loops and pulled at the soft leather of her top, allowing a small but firm breast to peak out. A dark brown nipple that peaked to a bud had presented itself.

“Suckle.”

Yuuri watched as Yuri gracefully lifted up on his knees and those pale pink lips wrap around her nipple. Those long fingers petting the back of his golden hair as if he truly were her pet. The room had grown silent. Only the wet sounds of Yuri’s mouth on Lilia’s breast could be heard.

( _ tick tock, tick tock) _

“Do you feel you deserve this?” she asked him as he stood at the barre, still clutching and grasping it as if it was the only thing holding him standing.

“No ma’am,” his voice was soft but audible.

There was a slurp sound that came from her breast and she looked down, “Not so loudly,” she hissed out. Turning back to him, she cradled Yuri’s head as he serviced her breast more. “And why do you not deserve this?”

“I am not good enough,” Yuuri said as he held his head low.

There was a silence that filled the room. The hard stare she gave him only intensified. Swallowing, he had to look away.

“Yurochka, stop,” she said as he rose from her chair. Leaving her one breast exposed, those heels clicked across the floor as the walked over to him.

Those satin gloves fixed their way under his chin and pinched his cheeks hard. A sharp gasp he let out as his body tensed up.

“No. You’re problem is you  _ are _ good enough. You give yourself no credit,” she spit out, “Turn and bend, leave your hands on the barre.”

Turning, he bent at the waist and left his hands on the barre, dipping his head between his arms he held his breath.

“Spread your legs,” she demanded.

Shifting, he opened his leg and used his arms for balance. Taking in a deep breath he just stayed and braced himself.

“Yurochka, come,” he heard her say.

( _ tick tock, tick tock _ )

“Use your palm, make them count,” she said.

“How many ma’am?” Yuri asked. His voice steady and calm.

“I’ll let you know when he is done,” she said.

Yuuri gripped the barre harder as he knew Yuri had sharp and hard hits. They stung and he would feel them for days. His body tingled knowing what was coming. Eyes closing once more, Yuuri took a deep breath and allowed his hands to hold on the barre.

The first smack always startles him. He knows it is coming as the anticipation builds deep within his body. His cock straining harder against the linen-- he still cried out at the first hit, was still surprised and startled by it.

A brief pause and the second smack came. The slap of it echoed briefly in the room. Yuuri hissed but remind himself to stay quiet this time. The next slap hit harder. He could feel the flesh of his bottom bounce as Yuri’s hand withdrew quickly. It stung, but in a good way. His cock tight in his linen pants, straining against the dampened crotch. He could feel the linen almost scratch at his swollen length, each smack intensifying the sensation.

More slaps followed, the sound ricocheting around the studio, drowning out the ticking of the clock. Breathing in deeply, the smacks continued. He could feel the tears as they trailed down his cheeks, dripping onto the tacky floor under him with each sharp hit.

“Yurochka, stop for a moment,” her voice rang out.

Deep breath in through his nose, Yuuri kept his body from shaking too hard. The room grew quiet again and only the click of those heels on the floor could be heard.

A long satin nail lightly scratching down his spine made his body shiver. That satin nail continued to run up and down his spine. The muscles in his shoulders flexing as he held onto the barre as his head stayed dipped between his arms. When a light scratching tickled down his back, he tried not to move towards the touch, his body wanting more of the gentle scratch.

“You need to understand you disappointed me today-- you are not a disappointment though. I  _ need _ you to understand this,” the voice was soft, but firm.

Those long nails continued the slow, torturous trail down his back- stopping where his pants rolled at his hips. His pants slowly pulled over his ass, the front of them pressing on the tip of his cock. He wanted to cry out as every nerve in his body was heightened. Her hand softly ran over the flesh of his warm bottom, a finger slipping between the cheeks- then it was gone.

( _ tick tock, tick tock _ )

“Yurochka, continue,” she said.

Yuuri took a deep breath as the next smack hit. The slap of skin on skin seemed louder. Yuuri let his head hang this time, the tears slowly falling to the floor. Warmth across his bottom spread with each smack. They were slower and more precise. Each hit rang in his ear and vibrated through his body. The head of his cock rubbing harder on the linen.

“Yurochka, that will do.”

A warm small hand gently massaged at his reddened, sore flesh. Massaging and digging their fingers deep into the muscle of his ass. It stung, it hurt, it turned him on. Those hands continued to squeeze and pull at the abused flesh.

“You may stand,” she said.

Slowly rising, Yuuri rolled his shoulder, straightening his spine, holding his head high. The pants still pulled tight under the muscle of his ass, straining against his cock, rubbing.

“As much as this was a punishment, it also was a pleasure,” she said as she stepped forward and gently cupped his swollen cock.

As much as he wanted to moan, he was to stay standing in perfect posture. His body for her to use as she willed it. Those long thin fingers wrapping around the linen, gently squeezing at his throbbing cock. Allowing his head to roll back, a moan slipped from his mouth.

“Yurochka, he needs relief,” she spoke as she stepped away- those heels clicking as she took her place back at the chair.

Walking forward, Yuri put his hands on his bare hips, his palms still warm from the earlier slaps, and slowly pulled at the rolled linen. As the linen rolled down his length, he felt his cock hang heavy between his legs. Yuri paused and allowed his hands to trail over his hips, his fingers tracing the lines on his body.

His eyes met those intense emerald orbs as he watched Yuri fall gracefully to his knees. Anything Yuri did was with grace and ease. Even as his hands trace his lower body, his fingers were graceful along his body. When Yuri’s hands slowly wrapped around his cock, his fingers were precise as they wrapped his shaft and gripped him tightly.

Yuri’s tongue was pink, soft and warm. It gently lapped at the head of his cock. Those emerald orbs staying locked on him as he continued the soft licks. Rubbing the head of Yuuri’s cock over his lips, Yuri painted his thin lips with the precum leaking from his cock. That mouth opening, pulling the head of his cock in- the suction was light and he could feel that tongue dance across the head of his cock as Yuri slowly slid Yuuri’s cock into his mouth.

A moan escaped out of his mouth, all he wanted to do was dip his hands into that blonde hair below him- but that was not allowed. He was to stand there-- be and look perfect.

“Such beauty,” he heard her say.

Looking over where she sat in the chair, the other breast now exposed from her corset- those small brown nipples peaked as she slowly twirled her fingers around them.

Torn on where to watch- the blonde with his lips around his cock, or the woman with her fingers gracing her body. He allowed his eyes to wander between the two. Yuri was slurping and bobbing his head as he took his cock deeper into his throat. He could feel the tight suction that Yuri had perfected. Even with his cock hitting the back of his throat, he never gagged nor let up that tight hold. Yuuri felt as if he was trying to inhale him.

Lilia had unlaced her corset a bit more and sat while allowing the leather to pool around her hips. Yuuri watched as her hands traced down between her small tight breast, down the center of her body and to her fishnets. Her long legs crossed, her hands dipping where he could not see, Yuuri rolled his head back and moaned.

“Stop,” she commanded.

Yuri’s mouth held his cock deep to his throat and when Yuuri looked, her hand was nestled between her legs. He could feel the short puffs of air on his pubic bone where Yuri’s nose was buried and feel the spit as it pooled into his mouth.

“Yurochka dear, you can release his cock,” she said in a huff.

Pulling back, Yuri slowly withdrew Yuuri’s cock from his mouth. Those thin lips puffy and shiny. Licking his lips, those emerald eyes were blown out and the flush filled along Yuri’s check- they were both aching and hard.

Lilia stood, the garment belt around her thin waist as it held her fishnets in place, her tits standing high and proud with her nipples pebbled and peaked, the lace to her black thong pulled to the side, her folds on display and shiny.

Those heels clicking across the floor as the made her way over to the two. One satin glove ran down his cheek, tracing where the tears had fallen. The other satin glove shiny from her folds, she slipped the wet satin into his mouth. Yuuri licked around the already wet satin, tasting her on the glove.

“Yurochka, strip,” she demanded “to the chair and bend,” she said as she plunged two satin fingers deep into his throat.

Even with the fingers deep in his mouth, he watched as Yuri slipped his hands to the roll of fabric at his hips. Slowly bending at the waist, he slid those lined pants down his lean legs and stepped out of them. Gracefully he walked to the chair, his cock bobbing between his legs. Toe to heel, toe to heel. Back straight and his head held high, Yuuri wanted that grace and confidence. He bent at the chair, using the base to brace with, he arched his back and lifted his ass in the air.

“Up to your toes,” she said as those fingers were removed from his mouth.

Yuri arched his back more and rose to his toes. The muscles on the back of his legs pulling and straining. Lilia walked over to a small table at the back of the room as those heels clicked around them.

“Go to him, Yuuri,” she said.

Taking a deep breath, Yuuri tried to embody the grace Yuri had. Toe to heel, keep your back straight, glide across the floor- don’t just walk. As he approached, Lilia worked her way back to them.

“Open him up,” she said as he held a tube in her hand.

Yuuri held his hand out to her as he coated his fingers. The pale flesh of Yuri’s up on display, he took his one hand and opened one side of his cheeks a bit. Even Yuri’s tight muscle was light and pink. Running his finger between those cheeks, watching that perfect pink muscle flutter in front of him, he longed to just thrust his finger in, open that pink muscle and watch it pulse around his digits.

“Slowly,” she said as if she reading his mind.

Using the pad of his finger, he skimmed over the muscle and felt it move. Moving his finger back up and down the crease, when he got back to the tight muscle, he slipped in the first digit of his finger. He could feel that muscle pulse around his digit as he did this. Yuuri knew that Yuri was teasing him, wanting him to lose his control.

“Beautiful,” she said again. Stepping forward, Lilia wrapped her satin hand around his cock and slowly stroked him.

Another groan escaped his throat as he slipped his finger deeper into Yuri. Wanting to keep his attention to the muscle clenching his finger and not the hand around his cock. He needed to hold his control.

( _ tick tock, tick tock _ )

“Give him another,” she said as she tightened her grip on his cock. That glove sliding over his shaft and playing with the head of his cock.

Sliding his finger out, he slid in a second finger, that pink muscle expanded around his fingers as they sucked his fingers in. Slowly working them in and out, he would separate his fingers a bit, stretching that pink muscle, watching it glisten and turn a darker shade of pink with each stretch. His breath was picking up as he felt the sweat on his forehead build up and the warmth spread through his chest. As he slowly plunged those fingers deeper in, he curled his fingers and felt the swollen gland deep within Yuri.

A moan echoed through the room, this time not from him. Yuri had almost folded his body as he arched his back, trying to press harder on the fingers in him. Yuuri left his fingers deep in Yuri and only would slowly slide them partially out before pushing them back deep, never giving him relief from the pressure on his gland.

The grip on his cock tighten, “You are teasing him. Add another finger then he will be ready.”

She gave his cock two hard strokes then stopped. Leaving her gloved hand on him, she moved it to his hip then slowly traced his body with the satin as he worked a third finger into Yuri. Distracted as so much was happening around him, Yuuri tried to concentrate on working Yuri open.

“He is ready,” she said, “Yurochka, stand.” Lilia took his hand and gave him more lube. Using it to rub over his swollen cock, he wiped the palm of his hand down his pants that were clinging to his thighs as he slipped them off. Leaving them discarded on the floor.

Lilia took her place back at the chair, but this time left her long legs spread wide open, the thong still pushed to the side. She took Yuri’s hands and put them on her thighs as he bent again.

“Go slowly,” she said.

Yuuri lined his cock up to the wet muscle in front of him. He could see it clench and open as he stared down at it. Rubbing the head of his cock over the muscle, he could feel the muscle move against him. Gripping those slim hips harder, he pushed the head of his cock in that tight muscle. Yuri moaned, loudly.

From where he stood behind Yuri bent over, he could see that blonde head dipping between those thin thighs. The black gloves working their way over Yuri’s shoulders as Yuuri continued to push slowly into that graceful body. Yuri was tight and warm around his cock, he had to move slow or it would all be over quickly. One final slow push, he was as deep as he could get.

Closing his eyes, Yuuri counted to the ticking of the clock.

( _ tick tock, tick tock _ )

Grounding himself, he opened his eyes and slowly pulled out of Yuri’s body, even allowing his cock to fully exit and pop out. A groan from between Lilia’s leg told Yuuri that Yuri was ready for more.

Holding those hips tighter, he plunged in harder this time. The angle shifting as Yuri lifted back up to his toes, making Yuuri slowly push in and out of him. Each time he was deep inside, he could hear Yuri moan and knew he was hitting that sensitive gland.

“Beautiful,” Lilia breathed out.

Her hands had worked to Yuri’s hair where it was steadily falling out of the hair tie. Those satin gloves pulling at his hair, pushing his face harder between her legs. Her breast were tight and a blush covered her chest and cheeks. It was not often Yuuri ever saw her face not tight and emotionless. It softened as Yuri’s head moved between her legs.

Yuuri slowly picked up the pace, he was still concentrating on not just slamming into Yuri, he pushed in hard and slowly pulled out. As he worked his way out of Yuri, he could feel as Yuri tightened that muscle, trying to hold him deep inside.

A small low moan came from Lilia as he removed Yuri’s head from between her legs. That one moan told them both all they needed to know. Grabbing Yuri’s hips, he slammed into him harder a few more times as Yuri moaned out, his head resting on Lilia’s thigh. The moment Yuri became impossibly tight around him, Yuuri moaned out and slammed in one more time. The release he had been craving- filled through Yuri. He held onto those thin hips as both their legs started to shake and quiver.

Pulling out, he could see the cum as it seeped from the red muscle. Both of them slowly falling to the floor, they each sat with their knees under them, soft cocks nestled between their legs and their heads resting on Lilia’s thighs.

“Beautiful, simply beautiful,” she said as those satin gloves worked through both of their hair. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me!!! I am on Tumblr and love comments and ask there!  
>   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


End file.
